


There's Always a Party

by TheHeraldofAndraste



Series: AU - Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeraldofAndraste/pseuds/TheHeraldofAndraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair was never partial to ale, it has a foul taste and smell which only left you feeling ill in the morning. However, the Warden had called for a celebration he simply couldn't refuse. The Blight was over, the Archdemon defeated and Loghain put to justice. The world was finally at peace again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always a Party

Alistair was never partial to ale, it has a foul taste and smell which only left you feeling ill in the morning. However, the Warden had called for a celebration he simply couldn't refuse. The Blight was over, the Archdemon defeated and Loghain put to justice. The world was finally at peace again. The calm after the storm hadn't lasted incredibly long as there were many great losses to be mourned. With Zevran tagging along it was hard to hold a grim face for long though. They took a great deserved rest, finally removing the armour that they never need wear again. Zevran had insisted on helping the Warden with hers which she politely refused with a blush on her cheeks.

"My dear Warden, it has been so long since I have seen a woman." Zevran purred "I understand you have been lonely for some time. I will be glad to return the favour."

Alistair joined the Warden in her blushing, though he wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. He had a soft spot for the elven menace but sometimes he would push it just too far. Of course the virgin ex-templar longed for the Warden, she was the first woman Alistair felt at peace with. She comforted him after Duncan's tragic death and kept his strength up for when the road was bleakest. These things didn't seem to matter to her, as she would never blush at Alistair's pathetic jokes or would casually run her hands over his like she would with Zevran. He had a quality, but Alistair couldn't understand why women liked it so. Wynne had been passing Alistair looks the entire journey home but he never questioned it lest it make a scene.

"Who will be coming to this celebration?" Sten asked with the same stone cold voice.

"Anybody who is interested." The Warden replied, removing her leather boots.

"So we shall be surrounded by drunken fools." Morrigan slid a fake grin across her cheeks "How exciting."

Oghren was already searching the house in Denerim for anything and everything to drink. Leliana was searching for a new dress and a pair of shoes to match for herself and the Warden. She had attempted to convince Morrigan to change out of her ragged robes into something more lady like. Morrigan then threatened to turn Leliana's precious nug into a genlock. Alistair was still dressed in his full armour and refused to change until he was alone in his room; he didn't need any harsh comments from the 'perfect elf'.

"I'll see you at sundown then." Alistair gave a half-hearted wave before exiting the hall.

He could hear light footsteps shadowing his as he made his way to his room. It could only be Zevran who could walk so light, but he didn't want to hear whatever idea the elf wanted to suggest this time. It was only until he began to unlock his door that Zevran appeared in Alistair's line of sight.

"What is troubling you?" Zevran leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Defeating an Archdemon can take it out of you. Killing a king certainly does." Alistair opened the door and considered slamming it in Zevran's face.

Even if he did, the elf could always pick the lock. Alistair removed the worn helmet from his head and rested it beside his bed. Zevran crept into the room but still kept his distance from Alistair.

"Are you attending the celebration tonight?" Zevran's words were innocent but his voice spun them into something more than that.

"I thought I could creep downstairs, take some cheese and spend the rest of the night in my room enjoying my own company." Alistair began to remove his chest piece in hopes that it would make the elf leave.

If it was any elf with a sense of personal boundaries and manners perhaps it would work, but this was Zevran and if anything it would make him stay longer. Alistair stopped untying the straps that kept his armour together and looked Zevran dead in the eye.

"Is there something you want?" He tried to sound as pleasant as possible.

Zevran opened his mouth but shut it in the next second "I'll see you at sundown, Alistair."

The party began earlier than the Warden had planned but the only person complaining was Morrigan. She agreed to attend but could not promise that there would be no casualties at the end of the night. It was Wynne who woke Alistair from his rest through three harsh knocks on the door. She opened the door as harshly as she could to wake up the boy, but returned to her gentle motions when she saw his eyes open. Alistair could see that she had changed out of her tattered Circle robes but wore royal purple robes instead. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders and Alistair could see that there was no grey streaks but only pure white hair.

"Are you joining us?" Wynne asked "Leliana gave me these clothes to give to you. She's insisting on dressing everybody tonight."

Alistair took the clothes with a polite nod and began to examine them when the door shut behind Wynne. He could already hear guests arriving in the hall below, and a lute was being played quite enthusiastically. The clothes weren't as flamboyant as Alistair had expected but they would certainly be the fanciest things they had ever worn. He didn't even want to question where Leliana got the money to buy outfits for every single one of them. It was coloured with rich blue and fine golden trims with a line of lions running around the hems. It had taken him longer than it probably should have to put on, but many layers of fabric meant many attempts to put it on. When he finally looked as presentable as he could manage he took the steps down to the hall. Morrigan was lounging outside the entrance with a frothy drink in hand, she gave Alistair and fiendish wave before he walked inside. Already Alistair could see that they attracted more guests than they had expected. The Warden was surrounded by men and women who were passing more drinks to her than she could handle. Within the crowd he could see the woman they met in The Pearl who had flirted with the Warden almost as much as Zevran did. The elf was watching her from a distance but as his devilish eyes scanned the room they stuck on Alistair. A smile cracked across his face but it was different from the cheeky grins from before. It looked real. Alistair made his way over, parting through the crowd and attracting the gazes of a few women as he did.

"Enjoying the party?" Zevran's words were already slurring, how much had he drank?

"I've never been one for parties. I suppose it was expected of me." Alistair took a drink from a table, sniffed it, and then took a sip.

"If you don't mind me saying, you do look ravishing." Zevran hid behind his glass when he spoke.

Alistair's eyes followed along Zevran's body to see that they had been given similar outfits. Zevran's was a leaf green to match his Antivan Crow armour and to bring out his eyes. Halla horns graced the hem lines where lions graced Alistair's.

"I don't think Leliana knows that not all elves are Dalish." Zevran smiled as he picked up a new drink.

"Well you look good." Alistair blurted out "It. It looks good _on_ you." He could feel his cheeks already burning.

Zevran let out a quiet chuckle as he led Alistair away from the guests and closer to the main drinks table. Oghren was already spilling drinks over himself and drinking anything he could get his hands on. Alistair admired his enthusiasm. Lelianna was singing beatifically upon the stage, an engraved lute in hand. He didn't know how she could make one voice and one instrument sound so melodic.

"I fear we wont see our Warden again tonight." Zevran nodded to the door.

The Warden was dressed in a beautiful red gown that gripped to her hips and bust perfectly. She was stunning. Beside her was the gambler Isabela who had cheated the Warden in the brothel several times. Isabela was gripping to her hand and pulled the well dressed Warden upstairs. Alistair let out a laugh but it died in his throat and came out flatter than he wanted. Zevran put his drink down for the first time that night and took Alistair by the shoulders.

"You like this woman, yes?" He asked, his sharp brows furrowing "Why have you done nothing about this?"

Alistair let his body collapse on in itself with a heavy sigh "She's practically royalty. She's beautiful and witty and skilled in battle. Why would she settle for me?"

The words seemed to pour out of his mouth before his mind had processed them, it must have been the wine. Zevran's shimmering eyes softened with Alistair's words and the same smile crept across his face.

"Alistair, you _are_ royalty." Zevran began to rub Alistair's shoulders in attempt to soothe him.

"Technically yes but royal blood doesn't make you irresistible. It certainly doesn't to her, she's going off with that Isabela." Alistair gestured lazily towards the door.

Many drinks had passed through the elf's and the ex-templar's systems throughout the night. Leliana had vanished from the stage and was somewhere lecturing Oghren for spilling wine over his outfit. Wynne was speaking with the other mages that attended whilst enjoying some wine. Morrigan slid along the walls, she came further into the hall with every drink. Sten drank as much as Oghren had but still stood cold face and upright throughout the celebration. Alistair wasn't really sure how he managed to end up with Zevran on his lap with two drinks in hand. It was almost as if he had passed out up until this point.

"We could get back at her, you know." Zevran ran a finger down Alistair's chest

"How?" Alistair hiccuped through his words, downing another drink.

"Well she thinks she has us wrapped around her finger, does she not?" Zevran turned so that he was straddling Alistair's lap "So why don't we show her that the offer is off the table?"

Alistair's eyes narrowed as he processed the idea in his mind "What do you mean?"

Zevran leaned in close to Alistair's ear and he could feel the elf's breath on his cheek. He suppressed a shiver as the elf bit softly on his earlobe. 

"The best way to get over somebody, Alistair." Zevran rolled his hips "Is to get under somebody else."

Alistair felt all the blood in his body rush to his face and his groin at the same time. He swallowed hard and tried to remove the dryness from his mouth and lips. His eyes darted to the rest of the hall but could see nobody looking their way. He opened his mouth to speak though he wasn't quite sure what to say. Even if he had an idea in mind he was interrupted by Zevran's lips crashing onto his. It wasn't a neat kiss at all, it was sloppy and messy but there was passion behind it. Zevran pulled on Alistair's bottom lip when he pulled away and looked into his eyes for approval. Alistair remained silent but allowed Zevran to pull him out of the hall and up to his room. Alistair froze for a second when he realized that Zevran's room was right beside the Warden's. There was no mystery as to what was going on in there, the noises were enough of a clue.

"They are not stunningly loud." Zevran spoke as he closed the door "I've been louder."

It was a performance watching Zevran take his clothes off in the blink of an eye. Alistair was leaning on his elbows on the bed, knowing he could now never get the image of the naked elf out of his mind. It wasn't an awful thing, he thought to himself. Zevran sauntered over to Alistair and worked on his garments slower than he needed to. He ran his nimble fingers across his bare arms and chest before taking every piece of fabric off. He didn't stop to admire the man in front of him with his eyes, but with his mouth. He kissed down Alistair's chest until he reached the inside of his thigh. Zevran circled his tongue around the skin and bit down in places.

"Alistair." Zevran panted between kisses "I have always had a fondness for you."

Alistair couldn't get a word through his mind, only the sensation of the elf's mouth on his skin. He couldn't gather enough strength to pick up his head to look Zevran in the eye but knew if he did he would only grow weaker. Then he felt Zevran's slim fingers creep up his shaft without warning. Zevran wasted no time before his mouth was swallowing Alistair whole. 

"Andraste's flames, Zevran!" Alistair called as Zevran hollowed his cheeks.

Alistair began to squirm on the bed, gripping the bed sheets and sweating all over his body. He let out a whimper when Zevran's mouth left him but anticipated what was coming next. He had never gotten this far before, he had never even imagined getting this far. He certainly didn't think he would get this far with the elven assassin. He caught his breath back as he imagined Zevran was preparing, but it had been a few moments without even a snide comment from the elf. Alistair lifted himself back up onto his elbows and saw the elf passed out on the bed. Alistair let out a mixture of a sigh and a chuckle as he slid out from under the elf. He wiped himself clean and slid into his undergarments as he searched the room for something to cover Zevran in. Alistair took the green cape from Zevran's outfit and lay it over the naked elf. He had never seen him look so innocent before and doubted he ever would again. A smile spread across Alistair's face, a real smile. He doused the lanterns in the room before exiting the room.

"Goodnight, Zevran." Alistair hiccuped through his words again, as he stumbled to his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "I don’t know you but you were at that party last night and long story short I now have your name tattooed on my ass" au


End file.
